


Cuckoo

by fiveyearmission



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Marina and the Diamonds, Video, tonyfeels, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"</p><p>In which Tony Stark moves through life taking two steps forward, one step back. (Vid to "Mowgli's Road" by Marina and the Diamonds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuckoo

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to trinityofone, tinyloudmoron, sorrynotsorry, gyzym, and turtlespeaks.

**MediaFire direct downloads:** [AVI (137MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ffenj9kx5uvj3y8/Cuckoo_%5Bby_fiveyearmission%5D.avi) || [MP4 (59MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yhxgykuhkmol905/Cuckoo_%5Bby_fiveyearmission%5D.mp4)


End file.
